King Gohan and the human slave girl
by Deadly-Child
Summary: Go into the story to read the summary....
1. Default Chapter

Summary

Gohan is the top warrior on planet Vegeta-sie. Gohan was like a son to King Vegeta. Vegeta's wife was unable to conceive a child. Vegeta had it put into the documents that when he died, Gohan would be come the King of Vegeta-sie. Then in a "Freak Accident" Vegeta died on a mission to the planet Earth. Gohan killed all who fought with and killed Vegeta and took the only girl that was with the humans who fought with them as a slave. But with the slave girl as Gohan's slave would anything come between them being master and slave??? Would a slave become more than a slave???

AN: Ok that's the summary of the story… And right now there is a storm going on and my mom believes that the porch roof is going to cave in… And I'm on spring break so I might get a few chapters up… Review the summary for me and give me some suggestions on how you would like to see the master and slave get together… *wink wink* You know what I mean… LMAO 


	2. Chapter One The Decision to Attack Eart...

I am having fun and it has only been five minutes since I wrote the summary… See how bored I am… I read like 10 stories in a week… I read a damn whole story today and the author hasn't finished it… So here I am writing my own and being happy knowing I can keep busy… 

Chapter One - The Decision to Attack Earth

Gohan was flying to the palace. His King had called upon him to talk with him. While flying there he was remembering a fateful event ten years ago…

__

Gohan was six years and Vegeta-sie was under attack by the Groks. Vegeta was surrounded by a group of the ugly beats and was going to be killed. Gohan's anger took hold and he saved his King by using his anger to use the technique of the King. He killed all of the Groks surrounding the King. Vegeta was amazed by Gohan's great power. He decided to take him under his wing and bring out his full power. Since Vegeta's wife could not conceive, he decided that Gohan would be a son to him since Karrotto was killed by the Groks and all Gohan had left was his mother. Then next day Gohan was washed with royal water and named the Prince of Vegeta-sie and heir of the thrown. Since then Vegeta trained him but let him stay with his mother since she needed someone around.

Gohan came out of his trail of thoughts and realized the he was above the palace. He landed and was greeted by some guards.

"Prince Gohan! King Vegeta is this way. Please follow me," one of the guards said while turning around and walking away. Gohan followed him. They came upon the council hall. The guard opened the door and announced Gohan.  
"Prince Gohan is here!" The guard moved aside and let Gohan in. Gohan entered the gigantic dome room. There was the most powerful warriors and King Vegeta.   
"Welcome Gohan. Now that you are here, I will tell about our next mission." Vegeta said while greeting Gohan.  
"Our mission will be on the planet called Earth. They have been in our way to being the top race in the universe. We tried to eliminate them years ago but we were weak then but now we will take them all out. You men will be the leaders on this mission. Granger and Bison you and a group of five men will be the ones who will operate the ship to Earth and back. Kain, Miecko, and Lenzie you will fight anyone who tries to stop us. Gohan and I will destroy the cities and kill the people." Vegeta explained to his men. 

Then men agreed on their jobs and were about to leave.

"Sir… What about taking some of them for slaves to show them fully who is boss." Gohan suggested.

"Good. We shall do that while we are going around killing the people… We get the ones we believe that will be good slaves… But what kind of slaves do you think we would use them for…" Vegeta commented back on Gohan's great decision and thinking that he will become a great king.

"Well my King, I was thinking about them doing manual labor and some of the women be sold as sex slaves…" Gohan said thinking of all the kinds of slaves they got. (YES SEX SLAVE… They have sex slaves…)   
"Very well! We leave in a week, so prepare the best way you can and get some rest. That is all. You are dismissed." Vegeta said while exiting the council room and heading off to get something to eat. All the men left and then Gohan left. He took off towards home. While flying home he felt a familiar ki and saw on the scanner the ki. (Gohan is the only saiyan that can feel ki. He learned it on one of his earlier missions.)   
'Damnit… Not her… I don't want to deal with her today. I've got a ton of things to do to get ready for the mission' Gohan thought while a black haired beauty flew up next to him.

"Hello Gohan. What are you doing?" the girl asked, eyeing Gohan.

"Do not look at me like that Miesha. I am the Prince. And what I am doing is none of your business." Gohan replied not wanting to talk to here. He knew what she was trying to do. She has been doing it since he turned sixteen. She was trying to become his mate. He was now an eligible man to mate with and Miesha wanted to be his mate. When they first met, she didn't think he was good enough for her when she would be old enough to mate. That change about two months after they met when she found out he was the Prince and heir to the thrown. So ever since then she tried to get close to him and it was getting on his nerves. 

"Oh… Come on Gohan. I just want to be friends." Miesha said giving him the puppy eyes look that made her look like she was a five year old. 

"Miesha! GET IT INTO YOUR DAMN BRAIN I AM NOT GOINT TO MATE WITH YOU! I don't need a mate now… I won't need one until I am king. Besides my King is going to choose my mate for me. He said it was best." Gohan said trying to get her to leave him alone.

"Oh! Well, then ok… I'll leave you alone." Miesha said pretending to look said and then flew off towards the direction Gohan was coming from, the palace. She had a smirk on her face. 'You will be mine Gohan and I will be the Queen.' She thought while forming an evil plan in her mind. 

"Shit… I don't think that was wise to tell her that. I'm guessing she is going to persuade Vegeta to make her my mate. And I know how she will do it. She will try to fuck him since his mate is dead. Poor Bulma, getting killed by those Groks." Gohan said while continuing to fly home. Gohan entered his home in which he shared with his mother. He entered the kitchen and saw that his mom was just putting the last of the dinner on the table.   
"Gohan! Your back. Well, come and eat and tell me about what the King wanted." Chichi said and then sat down to their dinner. Gohan sat down and began to explain about the up coming mission.

AN: Damn… I think my hands will fall off… Well, that is chapter one… Tell me what you think… Please give me any suggestions you may have.

Preview - Gohan trains for the mission and then its take off!!!

Deadly_Child 


End file.
